Welcome To Ouran MrPotter
by emerald.water.lilly
Summary: Harry is tierd of Hogwarts after fourth year and decides to go back to muggle schooling after a year in English private muggle schools as well as private magic studies he moves to Japan and meets our Favorie club.
1. Prolog Japan and Egland

It was a normal day at Ouran high host club. Tamaki was charming the princess's with his prince routine. The devil twins were flirting shamelessly with each other as there guests swooned from the sight of forbidden love. Mori was ever vigilant to the actions of his smaller yet same age cousin. Hunny was doing what Hunny loves to do, eat mass amounts of cake. Kyouya was typing away on his lab top going over the plans for the host club. AS for Haruhi, she sat and watched it all from the side having idle conversation with her guests but not really paying any mind to it. She was thinking about what to make to for dinner tonight and what sales were on at the grocer. What did draw her out of her thoughts was entering the club room and walking over to her. "Haruhi may I barrow you for a brief moment from these lovely ladies?" asked as he got to her.

"Alright, excuse me ladies I will be back shortly" Haruhi says as she stands and nods to her guests. Moving to fallow out of the room and into the hall.

"I know this is going to seem weird but I need you to help guide a new student who is coming from England tomorrow. He will be in your class and as I can not trust the twins to not terrorize the kid." says getting right to the point.

"Alright what is the new kids name?" asks Haruhi her big brown doe eyes blinking in slight confusion and surprise.

"His name is Potter Harry. I would also like you to help him with his Japanese as he is not totally fluent just yet. Along with helping him catch up to the rest of the class"

"Ok, can do" Says Haruhi.

"What did my father want Haruhi?" Asks Tamaki as Haruhi enters the room. Tamaki managed to glomp her in the process and cut off her air supply. As she struggled against the kings arms, he rambles about some delusional fantasy about her getting kicked out, Mori walks over and lifts her out of the glomps. She takes a deep breath and smiles at Mori her facing lighting up with gratitude.

"Thank You Mori-sempai." Haruhi says in her charming little voice " I can be put down now"

"Ah" he sets her down and moves in front of her to keep Tamaki from glomping her again.

"No Tamaki-sempai I am not being kicked out or what ever nonsense you just spewed. I was asked to show a new kid around tomorrow and help him get used to the language/school work. That is all. Now I think you should return to your guests before Kyouya-sempai decides to get mad at you." Haruhi says in her matter of fact voice that makes Tamaki go to her corner of woe.

"New student?" asks the twins. The conversation having caught the whole rooms' attention, every one crowded around Haruhi.

"Yes, he will be in class 1-A with us. His name is Potter Harry. He is from England. That is all I know" Haruhi says moving back over to her guests. The rest of the time was spent in conversation about what the new kid was going to be like.

Harry Potter sat in a school desk not a Hogwarts school desk though. He was sitting in a muggle school desk in a muggle school. Not just any muggle school though this was the Eton school for genius. Harry had been accepted to it when he was 8 and had attended for three years before his Hogwarts letter had arrived. After the tri-wizard tournament Harry became fed up with the act he always had to put on for every one to be happy. So after going to the Drusleys he had sat down with his aunt and talked to her about dropping Hogwarts and going back to Etons knowing they had been begging for him to come back. His aunt of course all to ready to agree, Though he did tell her he would still be obtaining his wizarding degree as well but it would take less time out of Hogwarts. She was upset about it but he explained that he was still growing with his magic meaning there would be accidental magic if he did not control it. Her knowing that accidental magic was harder to cover then normal. So all the paper work was filled out and sent to the MoM to register Harry as a home schooled student. As well as set him up to take his OWLS over the summer. He passed with straight O's in all OWLs available to take. After the exams Harry curious to know what else his parents had left to him went to Gringots. That's where he got the biggest shock of his life. He was loaded not just in the wizarding world but the muggle as well. It would seem that Lilly had inherited her families company that was right now being controlled by a board until he was able to take the head of the company. After a lengthy session with the goblins sorting out his estate, Harry went to talk to the Board of his company. The odd thing was about the board it was that they were all squibs. So the contestations were easier to get threw. It would seem that his mother had picked the whole board for that reason. He explained his magic home schooling as well as going to Eton to finish muggle high school. Then university and next summer he was going to take his NEWTS. Other things were discussed that day besides his schooling. The current state of affairs in the company if anything needed to be changed; Harry sat back and listened, learning about his company. This was all a little under a year ago. It was now the end of the school year and Harry was set to take his NEWTS next week. Plans had been set up for him to travel to Japan which was a country his company did a lot of work with. He would be attending school there to finish high school. The board thought this a good idea for Harry to understand Japenese culture better and the language. So for the last month Harry had worked on learning reading, writing, and speaking Japanese. Being a genius helped him learn it quickly.

The bell rang to signal the end of school for the summer. There was a groan of disappointment heard through out the room (this is a smart person school after all). Harry collected his bag and walked out of the class room and down the school halls and out the school doors to his car. The driver opened the door for him and Harry climbed in.

"Where too today sir?" asked the driver as he climbs in the front.

"Home for now thank you" Harry says while looking out the window. The drive was about 20mins to Harry's house. Pulling up in front of a large Manor entrance the driver entered the security code to get threw the gates. When the gates opened they pulled threw to reveal the Massive manor on a hills. The building was nothing but beautiful with matching gardens. Pulling up to the front door a doors man opens the back door for Harry. "Thank you John" Harry says as he steps out. Harry had changed a lot in the last year physically. He had went to and got potions for nutrition and his sight. So at the age of 15 going on 16 soon, Harry stood at 6'2 with a swimmers body his skin a light tan with his black as ink hair a sexy messy. His glasses no longer needed his bright emerald green eyes stood out on his face. Over all he was drop dead hot. He quickly moved up the stairs and entered the house. If the out side was beautiful the inside took your breath away. Every detail was the perfect combination of magical and muggle. Harry's staff was all squibs and house elves so there was no braking of secrecy.

The rest of the week was spent in studying for his NEWTS. His NEWTS went well he passed with perfect scores. 'Now the headmaster will stop sending me letters to come back to Hogwarts' Harry thought as he looked over his results. 'I'll take my masters test next summer'. He moved away from his desk and over to his bed where next to it a trunk was set. It was a multi-compartment trunk. Harry looked around his bed room. He loved this room it was done in shades of green and black with some silver. There was a night scape on the ceiling. That reflected the night out side. Harry continued to pack his trunk. The flight on the jet was going to take a while he knew so he would get some sleep on it. As the plain wasn't going to take off with out its owner he took his time to make sure he had every thing. Thankful he wasn't portking to Japan. He flicked his wand once to summon anything he might have forgotten. Nothing came so he took one last look around the room he wouldn't see till brake. Flicked is wand again and floated his trunk out of the room and down the halls. He sat his trunk next to the door and looked around all of the staff was out to say good bye. "See you guys in a couple months, if you need to contact me use my cell or floo me. Take care of the house. I'll miss all of you." Harry says looking around at all the faces of people he had come for care for. A servant next to the door picked up his trunk and moved to the car out side. He walked out side and the staff fallowed with a final wave and a good bye Harry got in the car. The drive to the airport was quite the boarding was quite. As it was late at night, Harry said to quickly get in the air so that he didn't have to be buckled in. They were in the air shortly and Harry went to his bed room and quickly fell asleep. He woke up about 8 hours later to see that there was another 4 hours till they landed. Harry and some of the staff played cards, ate, and watched some movies for that time. The landing was uneventful they quickly moved through security and were out the door of the air port at about 8pm Japan time. Harry got in the limo waiting for him thinking that he would have to get a regular car as he was not to big on limos. The drive to the new house was spent looking out the window with his secretary laughing at his excitement over the city. They drove for over an hour to get to his house as he had never seen it he was surprised at it. It was a traditional compound and yard with a western house in the middle. It was odd but looked quite good as you could tell it was done professionally.

"Kim is the staff here aware of my abilities?" Harry asked as he moved around his new room thinking about what needed to be changed about it to suit him.

"Yes sir they are aware." She said setting at his desk watching him putts and taking note of his comments of how he wanted the room changed.

"Cool" he flicked his wand and there was a night sky scape on the ceiling and the room changed to mirror his room in England. "When does school start?"

"Here has already started you will be joining next week as to over come jet lag and to get through the meetings with your branch here."

"Alright, well I am going to explore the house want to come with?" Harry asked as he opened his trunk and grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Moved to the bathroom and changed.

"Yeah sure I'll come got to know this house as well you know" Kim joked.

They set out to explore the house finding all the rooms so they wouldn't get lost.

The meetings went well and it was time for Harry to start school.


	2. So it begins

September

At the gates of the Ouran a black Viper pulled up and let a messy haired boy out.

"I will pick you up when you call Master Harry" said the driver.

"Thanks Jake" Harry says as he slings his bag over his shoulder. He was dressed in a black button up with black slacks and black leather shoes. He had refused to wear the baby blue thing they called a uniform. Saying it made him look like a fag.

He entered the school grounds and twitched at the over done site of it. 'Gah to much of everything. Way to over done' he thought to him self, as he moved through the school yard into the main building. He looked for a sign that said office this direction but couldn't find one.

"Excuse me sorry to be a bother but could you tell me where the main office is?" Harry asked a student who walked by.

Kyoya had been having a normal day so far Tamaki had called him and awoken him then when he had reached school early to go over. The days activates for the host club. What he did not expect was a teenager in some off bran of clothes to ask him where the main office was in a odd accent. That's when he remembered the mentioning of a new student from England was to come today.

"You must be Potter Harry; I will show you to the main office. Fallow me" Always one to act like he knew all that was going on

"Thank you" Harry said as he fallowed Kyoya through the maze called a school.

The walk to the office took a time with the school being the size of Hogwarts almost. " Do you like school here?" Harry asks as the move through the over done halls.

"It is a well ranked school for it academics and athletics" Kyo replied, His ever present stoniness.

"I didn't ask how it was ranked as I know how it is ranked. I asked if you liked it. The school I attended before ranked in academics far above this schools world wide. So it was a little stiff in the social aspect as you had to have certain grades to attend." Harry replied as they moved in to another hall.

"It is alright, I guess. I have never attended another school but Ouran. So I have nothing to compare to If it is better then others." Kyoya replies. "Though I will say there is never a dull moment"

"Great exactly what I want to here, like I said the last school I went to was stiff. Way boring. Ah the office thank you. Though I haven't caught your name may I inquire?" Harry asks as they step in front of the office doors.

"Ootori Kyoya. I must get to class. Have a good day" Kyoya turns around and walks away

"Thank you Ootori-sempai. I will be sure to mention to your father when i next see him what a kind son he has" Harry remarks as he slips into the office.

Kyoya's mouth drops open.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me is the headmaster in?" Harry asked as he came to a secretary desk in an actually well done room. 'Wow the only one I have seen so far' Harry dreaded what the rest of the school was going to look like.

"The headmaster is in. I am assuming you are Potter-san. He is waiting for you through the door." The prim lady pointed to the door to the left of her desk.

"Arigato" Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter" A males voice called through the fancy door. Opening the door and moving in Harry entered a large office with couches in front of two chairs in front of a large desk. The room was done in shades of blue white and gray.

"Ahh Harry-san please come in and take a seat. How was the last meeting with the Reging Company?" Headmaster Suou asks.

"It went as well as to be expected with Ami being the rep." Harry shook his head at the thought of Ami. "He is such an idiot"

"I quite agree. Now here is your class schedule. You are in freshmen classes until you are used to Japanese class work. Which with you will only take what two weeks. Then you will test into the correct grade. Which will probably be a senior. With what your last school said. You should have been a senior when you were 12 but you went to a program for some years. I must ask what kind of program was it that kept you for four years."

" It was a research program more or less. I have my data I will be finishing my paper within the year. It should rock the medical world and the science world, Should be a blast." Harry said as he grabbed his schedule and picked up his bag. "I'll speak with you later, Ya."

"Where do you think the new kid is?" asked a twin

"With the Dean more then likely" Replied Haruhi her nose in a book her head phones in her ears.

The class looked up when the door slid open during the middle of class.

"This is class 1-A correct?" asked a tall youth wearing black clothes.

"Ah Potter-San it is a pleasure to have you joining our class" said the sensei, An elder gentleman with graying hair and a beard.

"It is a pleasure to be here" The youth said in perfect Japanese. His body screamed predator, a gorgeous predator. You could feel the sex appeal rolling off him in waves. His perfectly toned body looked like a heaven sent god to make the young ladies of the class want to weep in appreciation to there new eye candy.

"Please come in and introduce your self" the teacher jumped over his words to make the young man have good grace upon him.

"Greetings my name is Potter Harry I was born in Wales, I like reading, playing sports, cooking, art, rock climbing and racing. I attended Eton academy for geniuses. I speak and read fluently in over 23 different languages. That's about it. I hope we can all get along." He said with perfect grammar and accent. His face a friendly but stoic look to it.

The girls in the class room sighed. The boys thought 'oh no not another pretty boy'.

"In light of our new students arrival today I thought we would take it easy and work on our English today. Maybe have Potter-san talk more about Europe. Well living in Europe not traveling there."

The teacher turned around to his computer to start typing what would go on the giant display screen used like a white board. (It is a rich school) "Now Europe..."

--

In the back of the class, Where Harry had taken the last seat available next to Haruhi with the twins to her right, the desks were super comfortable.

"Hi Potter-san my name is Fujioka Haruhi I was asked to be your guide around the school until you know your way around also to answer any questions you may have about Japan or the school." Haruhi said with her normal cheerful but reserved way of speaking that is used for people who are not hosts and don't annoy the hell out of her (cough Tamaki)

"Nice to meet you Haruhi how long does this block last?" Harry asked as he set his laptop up to record the teacher and take notes for him.

"Another hour of him then another teacher comes in and we have math. After that I don't know what you have so you will have to ask sensei for your schedule. After that class we have lunch if you packed you can eat in here or go to the café to eat and get food. After lunch is normally one more main class, study hall and two electives. Then clubs are after that some clubs meet during lunch and some during study hall. There should be a list of clubs in the student lounge so you can look at that and chose which one. Normally the teachers like for a student to have one club but its not mandatory"

Haruhi said jotting down notes as she went.

"I was wondering though" Harry asked quietly "Why is a cute girl like you wearing a boys uniform though with though yellow blobs I cant really blame you." he leaned over to do this as he could tell she had a private reason for it.

"I'll tell you at lunch but for now lets just say I owe some people some money" Haruhi said. They turned back to the teacher. The rest of the lessons went by quickly with Harry being asked questions here and there about things that were less known about a place.

Lunch

Harry had sent a message during class to have a lunch for two delivered to the class room for Haruhi and him. He thought it a nice jester for her showing him around during her study hall. His schedule had shown that he had all of the same classes but one with her.

"So this explanation should be good" Harry said as they tucked into there grilled tuna with basil pesto sandwich served with an aioli pasta. Haruhi was humming in delight over the scrumptious meal.

"Well it was when I first started here I was trying to find a quite place to study. You would think the library, well not in this place they have libraries and reading rooms and none are quite. I am a scholarship student to stay here I have to keep at a certain grade level so studying is a must. Well in my wondering I found the third floor music room. It didn't sound like anyone was in there so I went in to study. Well I found not a place to study but the host club. Some wacky things later the host club president thinking I was a guy because of how I was dressed, my short choppy hair and my large glasses. He thought I was gay to by the way. Well in the mayhem I got knocked into a ¥8,000,000 it broke and I was turned into a well dog for them. This of course was when I looked sloppy to them. So for a while I did chores. Well the president in one of his rants ( I am sure you will here one eventually) led too the twins taking off my glasses. They found that I looked cute with out my glasses on and this led to a make over that made me look like a guy. Well in the next couple of days while I was hosting the rest of the hosts but the president found out I was a girl. Well the vice-president knew at the begin with but that's besides the point. Well all this led to me hosting to pay off my debt to the club. Then led to the president walking in on me changing to find out I was a girl. ( he is smart but lacks all common sense) . Any way I have to dress like a boy to stay in the club to pay off the vase. Simple as that." Haruhi said as she continued to eat. The meal passed with light talk about the school. They finished with a dessert of chocolate raspberry cake with butter cream frosting.

Study hall

"Haruhi could you take me on a tour I would like to know where my gym class is." Harry asked standing from his desk. His panther like body rippling with power. "Not to mention I would like to work out some kinks" A grin spreading across his tan face.

"Hai, fallow me" Haruhi said her mind for the first time really taking in the size difference. She was tiny compared to him. She blinked a little owlishly then shrugged it off. Grinning she moved out of the class room and down the labyrinth of halls. "You get used to it after a while"

"Its all right I went to a school that was worse then this for four years. I think I can handle this" Harry said as the passed what he thought to be the millionth peace of art just walking down the halls.

"Is this place always so cluttered?" Harry asked with a grimace at the sheer amount of well stuff he saw they had decorated with.

"Hai, its always like this. I know it's a little to much but most of the rich bastard's don't really notice how tacky it really does look. Think it's a way of showing off" Haruhi said with her normal tone.

"A fond reference to your captors I am sure. But I can assure you my tastes in decorating are not so over the top." Harry said with good cheer in his voice.

"Oh sorry Harry-kun you just seem more down to earth then the other people here kinda forgot for a moment that you were part of the rich crowed." Haruhi said with an embarrassed grin.

They walked on down the bright halls till they got to there final destination.

"Wow this gym is nice. Do you mind waiting while I work out some kinks from sitting?" Harry asked with a grin as he looked around the bright huge gym. With all the work out equipment and mats a person could want, A running track around the perimeter, Heavy beat work out music playing through out the white gray black red and blue room.

"No I don't mind waiting. Don't want you getting lost on the way back to the class room"

"That's not why I asked I already have it memorized how to get there. I just would like some one to talk to." Harry slipped off his button up shirt reveling steel hard arms with a perfect god scalloped body. His tight tank top leaving nothing to the imagination, He slipped off his socks shoes and belt, leaving everything on the bench.

He stretched out falling in to an obviously regular pattern with no thought. Then started a show Haruhi thought she would only ever see from Huni. He moved like water, Graceful powerful and fast. He moved like a blur running through a kata. He had started off slow then moved to the fast paced heavy work out. 45mins later with a gaping Haruhi Harry finally finished doing some after work out stretching.

"What?" Harry asked as he slipped in this button up but left it undone.

"How ?" Haruhi stuttered out

"Oh, I took some classes when I was a kid. It's not a big deal" Harry shrugged as they started back to the class room "Hey you mind showing me this Host club after school today?"

"Umm sure but I have to warn you it can be a little much to handle"

"No biggy, don't think they could be any worse then some of my friends in England" Harry said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch with the Host club

"TONO HARUHI IS HAVING A DATE WITH THE NEW STUDENT" the devil twins yelled as they ran into the third music room which was in the process of being turned in to a Disney paradise. From the movies Mulan , Peter Pan and Bambi. Kyoya had decided to not partake in this theme.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Tamaki cried in his over dramatic way "WHERE IS MY SWEET INNOCENT DAUGHTER!" he spun around to face Kyoya who was directing Mori as to where to put the trees. "Oka-san we have to save our daughter from this purp."

"Tamaki you do remember that your father asked Haruhi yesterday to guide the new student around correct?" Kyoya asked not even turning to look at Tamaki as he directed some moving men where to place the dragon statue.

"EHH BUT WHY ARE THEY HAVING A DATE!" he was jumping up and down like a monkey

(Chimp take chimp throws banana peel) and slips on a peel falling face flat to the floor (happy chimp) "WAHHHH"

sigh 'what an idiot' Kyoya thought "Tamaki it is more then likely Haruhi is discussing the school with him and going to show him around a bit that is not a date" always the sensible one. His glasses reflecting his annoyance at the interruption while he tried to set up one of Tamaki's stupid themes, where Tamaki got the idea he would never know. "Now please stop messing around. You will see Haruhi before club time."

"Neh neh Kyoya what do you think the new student like." Hunny said as he bounced around in his costume to make sure it fit.

"Hunny-sempia please do not get anything on your costume. I would not hazard a guess as to what the new student is like." Kyoya said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Study hall

"TONO Haruhi and the new kid went on a walk!" Bellowed the devil twins.

"WHAT. Mori Hunny go fallow them and insure the new kid doesn't do anything to my daughter."

Mori and Hunny saluted and ran out of the room.

"Tamaki you do relies she is just giving him a tour of the school right like she was asked" Kyoya said think 'where is that bottle of aspirin'.

With Mori and Hunny.

Mori and Hunny crept behind Haruhi and the new kid. They fallowed them to the gym and decided to watch from above. The over look was the perfect place to watch and here from.

"Is the new kid taking gym?" Hunny asked. Mori shrugged. They peeked over the edge and stared in shock as the new kid ran through katas that Hunny questioned if he could do. "Who is this guy" the small senior's big caramel eyes blinking in shock. "He is scary Takashi. He could beat me and he is only running drills." he curled around his larger cousin. "Maou lets go Takashi." The tall guy stood up with his little cousin on his back. His dark eyes trained on Haruhi as she stared at the new student who moved like a predator. He felt a spark of jealousy. Haruhi was his.

Takashi shook his head where did that thought come from.

"Ah"


	5. Chapter 5

After school.

"Harry-kun this is the third music room" Haruhi said standing out side the elaborate doors leading to her day-mare as she referred to it in polite company. "Now be advised it's a little over the top stupid." she opened the door to the usual swirl of rose pedals and shinny light.

"Welcome" came the normal greeting from the club members. There normal sparkle and shine there and in full working order.

"OH Haruhi come to papa" Tamaki yells with grace as he rushes her. "I was so worried about you" Harry steps in front of her protecting her from the glomping.

"I don't think the young lady would like to be squished" Harry said using just his pointer finger to block the over rambunctious blond.

"And who are you too block me from my cute daughter......... wait lady" Tamaki did in his normal over the top manner, His purple eyes blinking in confusion.

"Yes lady, it would take a real idiot or some one real oblivious not to notice Haruhi-chan is a girl" Harry said as he continued to block the king. "My name is Potter Harry I just transferred here today. I wanted to see what Haruhi-chan was talking about while I was in the gym. This seemed more like something a girl like Haruhi would strive to avoid." His predator like stance kept the king away from further attacks. Then he heard a sniffle and looked over to the smallest member. Hunnys caramel colored eyes with tears made Harry almost crumble.

He smiled and moved out of the way for the smallest member to hug Haruhi knowing the senior did not have feelings other then sibling love for her.

He couldn't figure out why he was acting like a big brother to her. Though he knew it wasn't romantic. Might be the big pretty eyes he could be a sap for them. The little senior ran to the girl and hugged her. Haruhi lifted him with ease and settled him on her hip. She was accustomed to Hunnys weight.

Haruhi hugged him a little closer enjoying the warmth of the senior. "Tamaki please stop making a spectacle of your self" She shifted Hunny a little higher and walked over to a couch, settled him on her lap. Mori walked over and sat next to her, Bringing with him tea and cakes. He glanced at the new student. Analyzing the new student, from what he had seen earlier this new student seemed to look at Haruhi like a sister if the stance he had taken up in front of her. He also seemed to have softened when he had seen Hunny. He would wait to pass judgment after getting to know him.

(Hunny Pov blurb)

The new kid seemed to like me. He let me near Haruhi. He must be good at reading peoples intentions . I wonder if he likes cake. (end)

"Why are you so friendly with my daugter?" Tamaki demanded to know, His purple eyes sparkling with his stupid anger.

"Haruhi-chan has been showing me around today and I have come to enjoy her company." Harry said simply as he crossed his steel arms, not that Tamaki knew the danger of pissing Harry off.

"Enjoy her company WAH you were having impure thoughts about my daughter" Tamaki got teary eyed over. He swung around in dramatic fashion "Oka-san this this boy is moving in on our daughter. He must be removed" flailing arms and dramatic mental movie rambling proceeded for the next ten minutes.

(During that ten minute with every one else)

"Would you like some tea Harry-kun." Haruhi asked as she poured tea for every one. They had all moved to the sitting area while Tamaki did his thing.

"And some cake?" Hunny asked with his big eyes sparkling holding a piece of chocolate cream cake.

Harry's eyes glinted at the sight of the cake licking his lips. He shook his head " umm yes please" a slight blush across his nose. Harry took the cake from Hunny keeping down the temptation to gobble the cake down. He took the fork and took a small bite of the cake savoring the chocolate flavor from the moist cake. His eyes closing with pleasure. He opened his eyes blinking "Thank you" a happy tone was with the normally stoic voice.

Hunny was ecstatic at this new fact that Harry seemed to love chocolate and sweets. He had a new cake eating partner and maybe a sparing partner if he could swing it.

"I have to ask how do you know my father?" Kyoya asks. He had a cup of coffee and his notebook, his glasses glinting with a need to know all. He had looked up Potter Harry and couldn't find much. He was left stumped, which was rare, He had to know.

"I met him at a meeting. My company was looking for medical supplies for its facilities. Your fathers company came up as top in the medical world. Your father was interested in our company to buy some tech for his company. He talked about his sons during one of the brakes. You got mentioned as the most talented of the three. Though I didn't expect you to be apart of this sort of club."

"WAH YOU'RE ALL IGNORING ME!" Tamaki burst in to the tranquil little tea party.

"Tono you baka we have been ignoring you for the last ten minutes. Any one with eyes can tell Potter-san seems to hold a Haruhi as a sister of a sort. They just kind of seem to click that way. We just wanted to get under your skin" The twins said with one saying every other couple words.

"Is he always like this? I had thought Haruhi had been exaggerating when she said he was annoying..... ehhh" Harry turned around and blinked at the corner where Tamaki was growing mushrooms in a corner. "Does he do this offten?"

"Unfortunately yes" Haruhi said as she served Hunny another piece of cake. His cute little smile made Haruhi give him a warm smile.

"You said you were at the meeting. Shouldn't your parents have been there?" the twins asked. Harry tensed up, his face blank of emotions. "My parents are no longer with this world." Harry said stiffly, His eyes hard emeralds. "Please do not ask questions about it. It's not a topic I like to discuss." He set his tea cup down "This was nice but don't you have costumers coming. I would like to designate Haruhi for today." RING a cell phone went off. Harry pulled his out and touched the screen answering the call. ""Hello.... oh hey hold on a sec... :excuse me a minute:.... did the shipment come in that I asked for......mmmm okay I'll be bringing some one with me. Okay I'll be out side soon have my ride there. Thanks see you in tick."" He slid his phone back in to his clothes some where "Haruhi you get to come with me I need some help with some stuff. I'll cover the cost of you leaving. Let's go." Harry said standing up from his formal white wing back chair.

"You can't take my daughter." Tamaki stated. Harry ignored him.

"I work out the cost with you I guess. I will pay double the normal rate since I am taking her off campus. I will also pay ¥50,000 for the trouble its likely to cause with you president. Is that agreeable?" Harry asked pulling out his wallet and starting down Kyoya at the same time.

"That is agreeable. If you would like we could talk out a schedule some time tomorrow, for you to take Haruhi-chan." Kyoya said as he and Harry moved over to his desk to talk payment.

"NEH we don't want our toy to go" the twins said as they glomped on to Haruhi who did not look to happy.

"Please let go" she said with exasperation as she wiggled in there arms of her tormenters. Her face just starting to flush with anger.

"Let's go Haruhi Kyoya has agreed to put off today's theme in favor of you being able to go." Harry said with a smirk on his face as he detached the twins from there toy. " My assistant will be here in a minute or two too retrieve our things. Ahh speak of the devil here she is" Harry said as put on a slight show of escorting them to there bags next to the tea table. Like Harry said as he spoke a women walked in the door. She was 5"7 with brown hair and brown eyes looked to be about 16. She was dressed in black pants a black shirt and a black hat. The only part of her that looked expensive was jewelry. Sapphire and diamond ring with a matching pendent necklace earrings and a bracelet from the pumps she was wearing you could also see an ankle bracelet ( I have pics of the jewelry) .

"Remind me why you had me go to my father's house" the women said as she took off her hat.

"I will when you tell me what's up with the wig and contacts?" Harry said raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"My father hasn't seen me since before my accident." the women said pulling off a wig showing white and gold hair. She pulled out a contacts case and took out her contacts, Revealing blue eyes. Not just any blue though royal blue. "Needless to say I now have a head ache the size of Buckingham Palace." She pulled a bag around from behind her stuffed the wig and contacts into her bag. Pulled out a pom-plight "Ok Harry we should be going.......who are these people?" she said for the first time looking around.

"Kim you need to work on the being aware of people thing" the women that now has a name blinked then shrugged Harry sighed. " This is the host club later introductions. Haruhi-chan is the one I said would be coming along"

"Ok" Kim walked over and grabbed there bags "If we can leave your car is out side Harry.......

Mitsukuni ????" Kim stopped and looked at the blond

"Kimiko?" Hunny said standing up from the couch and walking around it. Kim nods she drops her pom-plight and springs. Hunny springs at her. A fight insures lasting 10mins with Kim coming out as the victor of the fight.

"You have gotten better Mitsu-kun keep trying though" She said as she pinned him to the floor. She stood up and offered her hand. Hunny took it and she pulled him into an embrace. "Oh how I have missed you my brother. How have you been my little cake? Have you been eating your veggies, brushing your teeth, taking your nap, taking your meds?" she said this quickly as she cradled the smaller boy to her picking him up.

"I have been good sis Taskashi has been taking good care of me." Hunny said as he hugged her back with all his might.

"OH so this is one of your brothers well give him the address we got to go I want to show Haruhi somthing and I don't want to disrupt there club." He said tapping Kim on the shoulder and still not getting her attention "Hun lets go if you want to bring your brother along that's fine. I am going to start pouting here"

"Fine fine come on Mitsu you are coming with me to my place. Well Harry's place well our place but still Harry's but........."

"Hun your rambling I think you are confusing him. Let's get going so we can explain in the car. Did you bring the limo or my viper? "

"Limo" Kim said as she pulled Hunny around to ride on her back "Mitsu do you know where Chika is? I just want to see him. I wont cause a problem I promise. He doesn't even have to know I saw him. I just want to see how he is." she turns and looks at Harry. "Please we can wait 15mins to see him. There is no big rush other then to not disrupt the club activity. I am sure Chika wont be around here. Please please please please please please?" Kim put on the puppy dog pout"

"I have no problem with it so long as its quick." Harry said as he grabbed Haruhi's, Kim's, and his bags. Knowing Kim was gone from the world of responsibility as his assistant and as his fiancée.

"Will do, Okay Mitsu show me to Chika-chan" Kim said as she walked out the door.

Mori fallowed behind with Hunny's and his things. Harry gestured to Haruhi to fallow them.

"See you later guys" Haruhi called over her shoulder.

"I'll cover for the other two as well. Sorry didn't know Kim was going to commandeer them" Harry said as slipped out with the girls bags and his.

"What the hell just happened" the twins said blinking in confusion at what had just all gone on in the last 30mins.

"I don't know" said Kyoya "but I have a feeling the new kid is going to stir up some fun"


	6. Chapter 6

"Kimi-chan how was England?" Hunny asked as he rode on his sisters back down the hall towards the middle school dojo.

" It was great Mitsu-kun I even fell in love" Kimiko said as she turned her head and looked at Harry. Who smiled back at her with love showing in his eyes.

"EHHH WHAT!" Hunny turned his head around and looked at the tall male behind the group. "oh really? Hunny glared at the boy. This just caused Harry to raise his eyebrow with what appeared to be his normal stoic face.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked quietly but his voice was still heard. His emerald eyes as hard as the stone they resembled. Hunny's eyes twitched in anger that made is cute face look like the demon he was rumored to be.

"Yes actually….mmmph" Hunny was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Mitsu-kun don't pick fights you can't win" Kimiko said as she continued to walk down the over done halls of Ouran Academy. "Now where is my kawaii little brother at?" as she turned the subject back to her original intent.

As this was going on Haruhi was thinking 'so Kimiko is Hunnys younger sister and Harry-kuns girlfriend. Wonder why Kimiko doesn't go to Ouran?' as she thought, the group had stopped out side the middle school dojo. Haruhi didn't relies it till she ran right into Mori's back. 'Oh his back muscles are so hard, what am I thinking' she blushes "sorry Mori-senpai." Not quite looking at his face. Kimkio took note of this out of the corner of her eye.

'I think this girl could do my cousin some good' she thought as evil plot cats ran through her mind. (A:N what her older brother has bunnies and the younger has birds she has to have some animal)

"Now just a peek in Kimi-chan we don't want to give Chika-chan an ulcer!" Hunny bubbled as he tried to glare at the English boy behind him.

"MMMM I think I want to cause him an ulcer!" Kimiko lowered Hunny to the ground and opened the sliding doors to the dojo "CHIKA-KUN where is my kawaii little brother at!" Kimiko said in a sugary voice much like her older sibling; Her white-gold hair glinting in the bright lights her blue eyes shimmering like diamonds, her smile stretching across her beautiful face.

Said middle schoolers head snapped around at the sound of his name. His eyes bulged and his mouth gaped slightly.

"Kim-kim-KIMIKO!" he stuttered out he shook his head blinked and took off the glasses, that he really didn't need, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Then he sprang at her.

Kimiko just rolled her eyes and grabbed him out of the air holding him to her tightly. "Oh my sweet little bird how have you been I have missed you. The least you can do is wait to fight me later and you are not fighting Mitsu. We are going to my house and were having a lovely chat. If you try to pull any shit or wear though glasses you will wish you had never been born do I make my self clear my little bird." Kimiko whisperd this so only the people who were really close, i.e the group she came in with, could hear her.

Haruhi was thinking ' Oh no another demon.'

Harry was thinking 'Well at least she is being nice' he rolled his eyes. "Ok you caught your little brother can we go to the house now. I would really like to talk to Haruhi about some stuff."

Kimiko beamed with joy "OK!" she said as she carried her older brother on her back and younger brother in her arms. She looked over at Mori "Takashi you look odd not caring some one. You should carry Haruhi she looks tierd." she made as a passing comment with other little kitty thoughts in her mind. Haruhi looked over in the middle of a yawn when she heard her name. Next thing she knew she was in the arms of Mori being carried down the hall with the odd group. They made quick time to the parking garage and to Harrys Limo.

"The ride might take a while so relax and nap if you want Haruhi" Harry said as he had caught on to his loves planes. Haruhi was still in Mori's arms. Haruhi being Haruhi took her chance for the nap and promptly fell asleep.

A/N This took me for ever and I still don't think it feels right but, my ideas for this story happen after this annoying hump. I need idea's and reviews PLEASE!. You will get the next chapter soon. My writers block was only on this part.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride was odd Huni went from glaring at Harry to being a bubbly person with his sister. Harry just shook his head in amazement. He didn't know if Haruhi wanted her secret exposed just yet seeing as she didn't even know he knew. He was also wondering why Huni was making himself look like a child. He would ask about it later when his guests had left. Just then a buzz was heard through the car. "Excuse me I have to take this call" Harry took out his blackberry. "Hello" Harry asked he then switched over to German.

"Excuse him I am guessing that it's from the plant in Berlin" Kimiko said as she cuddled her brother's closer to her. A cat got the canary grin on her face. (Well she kinda did LOL)

"Kimiko what are you doing back in Japan I thought you had another semester at Eton?" Chika asked scowling at his sister who didn't look like his sister "and what happened to your eyes and hair?"

"Trauma I was in a car accident about a year back thought mom would have told you. Any way my magic protected me the results though was the change of coloring you see."

"Shhh kimiko Haruhi doesn't know about magic" Huni whispered.

"You sure about that?" Kimiko looked over at the girl in his cousin's lap. "No I think she does you should open your senses more often." She petted her sibling's heads.

The conversation made Takashi look down at the fragile girl in his lap. He opened his senses and gasped. The magic was rolling off her. How could he not have sensed this earlier? This made him grin; his magic was humming in delight at the feel of her magic mixing with his.

Harry looked over at the senior "so you guys just figured out she was magic. What do you do walk around all day with your senses shielded I didn't sense that many users in the area that it was needed. Ah were here we can talk in comfort. I asked for Haruhi today so that we could make sure we don't spill anything that we wouldn't want the muggles to here. That would be bad. It tends to happen when magic users are in a group and don't even relies it. Ah were here" The people who had never been to the house looked out the windows to see a gorgeous house. "Chika-chan you and Satoshi-chan have been very quite so far. I did not think it in middle school brats' capacity to be quite"

"HEY what's that supposed to mean!" the two afore mentioned kids shouted/asked.

"I'm just saying all the younger kids I was around never could shut up" Harry said as he slid out of the limo with the group fallowing behind him. "And does that girl ever sleep?" Harry asked as he looked at Haruhi his eyebrows crinkling together. "mmmmm" he flicked his hand and she was changed into a comfy pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "We'll put her in one of the guest rooms" Harry said to the startled senior caring the girl. The group fallowed Harry and Kim into their house. Like the outside it was beautiful . "Kim take them to the family living room. Takashi-san please fallow me." Harry lead the quite senior down the wide halls to the first guestroom. It was done in cream and blue colors with a rich dark mocha wood. The poster bed was adorned with silk. Mori set the girl under the folded down covers. "Mippy watch Haruhi –chan and when she wakes bring her to us please. Thank you"

They quickly made it back to the group. "Well I guess we have some explaining to do don't we" Harry said with a grin as he slid in to his favorite chair and pulled Kim into his lap after she deposited Huni into Mori's lap.


End file.
